When You're Hot
by Seven is Me
Summary: Obi humour. What happens when a fellow Padawan thinks Obi Wan's too hot to handle?


When You're Hot...  
By: Seven  
Disclaimer: I got nothing!  
Summary: What happens when a fellow Padawan thinks Obi-Wan's too hot to handle? Obi-humor.  
Notes: The first paragraph refers to my story, _Gems of the Mind,_ in case anyone was really wondering.

---

Obi-Wan sat pensively. He and his companion, were awaiting the return of their Masters. But there was no small reason for the tenseness of his shoulders in her presence. After all, one of the last times they'd been together, she'd gotten him into a rather messy position. Luckily for her, trouble had not followed, or saber practice would have been forever uncomfortable for the young woman.

Se'ven was gazing at him with her big blue eyes, dark hair falling into her face, while watching him with a disconcerting intensity. All the more reason to be nervous.

He shifted under her gaze, yet again. Trying with all his might not to trouble himself over her too much. This proved impossible when she suddenly appeared right in front of him.

He blinked, "What?"

"Obi?" She questioned, her eyes far too concerned and loving for someone who'd sworn off most emotion. Her blue -grey eyes staring into the shifting seas of his own rather wild gaze, was not truly expected or appreciated.

'_I have a bad feeling about this..._' Obi-Wan thought to himself, before tentatively speaking. "Se'ven?"

"Obi-Wan, I think you're hot." She stated plainly.

"W-What!"

"Obi-Wan," She semi-scolded, in a tone that suggested he was being a little slow. "I said that I thought you were hot." Se'ven leaned in enough to lightly press her forehead against his. "In fact... You're very hot."

His cheeks flared. "Se'ven," He told her in a tone that he hoped was firm and steady. "This is really very inappropriate!"

"It is not." She countered, pulling herself away, leaving a hand lingering on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few moments, while he eyed the hand suspiciously. However, the woman did not seem intent on taking it any further, and his skin began to cool. He allowed himself to relax. At least, he had before that hand began tugging at his cloak. Faster that you can say 'Sith', his muscles were threatening to pull his skeleton into pieces.

"Se'ven..." He warned wearily. "This-" But she was ignoring his protests, and he next words stole his breath.

"Let me help you out of your cloak."

"Se'ven!" He cried scandalized. "Stop this now!"

"I'm only trying to help, Obi-Wan." She sighed.

"Doing _that_, will hardly _help_!" He hissed.

Se'ven blinked, confused. Then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She growled dangerously. "Obviously you're sicker than I thought!"

Now it was his turn to blink. "...Sick...?"

Hands now firmly placed on her hips, eyes blazing at him in a way that was somehow more concerned than upset. "Don't you dare think that I haven't noticed Kenobi." She reprimanded. "You're sick. You're shields are shot. And you're hot. Very hot. Burning!" Now he had the grace to blush, but his agemate wasn't done with him yet. "But since you're commonsense seems to be taking a vacation, I'll be painfully blunt." Here she took a deep breath before sontinuing her rant on his health. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are sick. I'm no healer, but I can know that what you're doing is far from healthy."

"But Master-"

"I know that Master Jinn would usually stop you, but at the moment... he'd not doing mush better than you. Master Ith'esock is working on him. As this is _our_ mission, My Master and I have decided that you are both hereby confined to bed rest until both my Master and I are otherwise convinced of your health."

The next thing he knew, the rather sick and irritated padawan was relieved of his cloak and was shoved into bed.

"Now sleep." She commanded. "I'll make you some soup and tea. You take your with cinna right?" She asked as she sped out of the room before he could even understand the question.

She crept back in a half chime later, settling the tea and broth down she sent a small force probe his way. "I'm awake," He assured her.

"Good." She smiled kindly at him, "I brought you your tea my friend."

"Thank you." He returned her smile. "And... I am sorry."

"No need, friend." She answered. "It is understandable. Next time I will not try to be subtle."

He watched her poor the hot drink, and serve the bowl of broth. When this was finished, they both sat and chatted as he ate. Then she giggled lightly halfway through a rather serious tale Obi-Wan was wearily weaving.

"Obi-Wan, listen! Our Masters are back... and this should be good. Listen!"

So both young people stilled as the door to the quarters they where all sharing hissed open.

"Qui?" Master Ith'esock spoke gently. Both teens had to still the urge to laugh as Master Jinns discomfort filled the small living space. "I think you're hot."

"W-What!"

End


End file.
